Differences of Time
by Katekyo1412
Summary: Silver the Hedgehog was a time-travelling hedgehog. But after all the time-warping and trying to save his world, was he successful? My take on Silver the Hedgehog.


Annnnd back with another story. When do they end? ;-; This was suppose to be a one-shot, but if it gets popular, I guess I can try to continue the story? It's a little take on my view of Silver. Really, who goes through time and NOT KNOW THE POSSIBLE ALTERNATE TIMELINES?! *cough* Anyway, here it is. I hope you enjoy it, and please, reviews are widely loved! Any opinion on how to improve my writing is also greatly appreciated.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sega or any of the Sonic characters or their events. I only own my take on this.

* * *

><p>Was he really suited for this? To have such a responsibility on his shoulders, to ensure that nothing happened that could result in the destruction of the entire world and the entire universe, not to mention the continuity of time itself. He existed outside of time, and yet, inside of it. He was only a teen, barely of adulthood at all. Sure, his ancestors were almost as old as he was when they got the responsibility. But, at least they had some form of mentor, or at least, someone to turn to, someone in their present timeline.<p>

Silver had no one.

His world had been broken apart so many times, be it Iblis, or some other disaster. Once in a while, it became a peaceful world, but it would be destroyed, one way or another. It always happened. He could never stop going back in time just to stop this disaster. Why him, of all people? The hedgehog placed his face in his hands as he stared at the destruction of the world. He had managed to save Blaze, but even in this timeline, she died after falling to the Earth's core. He could go back in time, but each time, Blaze was killed, one way or another. The world really had a way of playing with him. He was the only one left, after all. In this miserable world, he was the only living being left. Even in this timeline, Mammoth Mogul had been imprisoned in another dimension, somewhere he had no chance of getting to.

He was the master of time, and yet, could not stop this destruction upon his world. Tears seem to slide down his cheeks, as he looked up again. Bringing his knees closer to himself, Silver remembered all the alternate timelines. He had experienced each first hand. He had seen Iblis, he had seen the destruction when Eggman took over, he had even seen the destruction of the world if Sonic had lost his will to fight.

Each was as unpleasant as the next. Silver could do nothing. Nothing to save his world, nothing to save Blaze. What could he, master of time, do? It was never possible to see his ancestors; it was taboo and impossible, as most of time were all over the place. He could do nothing. If only, he could find a way to end his misery, once and for all…

He got up and floated towards his home, the old Hedgehog house. He had stayed there, for many years to come. His eyes shone as he landed in front of the house, years of wisdom the teenager should not have had he been normal. His face showed a form of tiredness, something beyond his years. As he landed, he heard the soft growling. The dark creatures had appeared again. Glancing up, he noted the sun had disappeared, and he moved into the house quickly and shut the door. Flicking on the light, he was met with portraits on both sides of the hallway. Walking down, the first few pictures had been the same, until it hit a crossroad. A blue hedgehog, smiling down at his children, an albino hedgehog, and a purple one. His ancestor. The albino had red eyes, while the purple had onyx eyes. The next showed the same purple hedgehog, this time, with green eyes and her mate, as well as her children. On the other side, the albino had gotten yellow eyes, and his own mate. His own children as well. Silver smiled tiredly and continued. As he walked, he could see the different pictures of the hedgehogs. Each generation, the green-eyed family of hedgehogs only had hedgehog mates, while the yellow-eyed family had different species. The green-eyed family… he stopped at the second-to-last portrait. There were two pictures combined, but he knew why. Alternate timelines, he had memorized them all. Everything, every single action that could alter even the future. A purple hedgehog, with three children. A green, a blue, a pink. The other, two blue hedgehogs, and a single onyx-eyed blue hedgehog. The last, it was obvious. It was the same blue hedgehog he had blamed for so many times. Sonic the Hedgehog. Silver placed his hand on the frame, his eyes scanning the picture, as he had done for so many times. His eyes flicked to the black and red hedgehog next to him, giving him the trademark smirk. Shadow the Hedgehog. The ruby irises that seemingly glared at him, they seemed empty now. Silver pressed his lips together.

Shadow the Hedgehog, an artificial hedgehog created by Dr. Gerald Robotnik. The timeline branched from there. Silver had witnessed each and everyone. In one, Shadow was the servant of Eggman, but later switched to G.U.N. In another, he was an alien lifeform of sorts. In one, he kidnapped a human, and in another, a pink hedgehog had convinced him to help out. Shadow was full of mysteries. But it all come out in the same result; Shadow the Hedgehog with Team Dark. No matter what. And even then, helping Sonic out as well as being a rival. The two were always fighting, be it together or against each other. Sonic had convinced him to actually take a portrait with him, and even then, it was evident that he was ready to pummel the blue one. By putting his portrait here, it was clear that Shadow the Hedgehog was something Sonic considered to be a good friend and family. Next to the blue hedgehog stood a fox, smiling so happily with Sonic's arm around his neck. Tails. His family had died, or had lost to Eggman. It really depended on which timeline. Again, he could remember the conflicting timelines, but it didn't matter now. Sonic the Hedgehog was his brother, and Miles 'Tails' Prower was part of the Hedgehog family.

The line of green-eyed stopped there. Silver knew why. Sonic never had an offspring, or even mated. Tails… not even Shadow did. Shadow, well, being Shadow, never wanted to do such a thing. Sonic prefered being free and not being tied down. Tails… was just being who he was. Silver did not know why he never mated. He had seen different offsprings of Sonic and Tails, but each time, they were hardly up to par with their parents, either too childish, or were corrupted. He had seen the grown up versions of Sonic's and Sally's children, but they were killed not long after they had reached a suitable age of ruling. That, and the fact that they were reliant on their father. Their father had always shadowed them, and Silver knew from the timelines, they died each time. No matter what. Silver pressed his fingers into his palm, his gloves shielding himself from piercing his own skin. Amy's and Sonic's children, they were… the least to say, as crazy as their mother. Silver shivered as he remembered meeting them, they were just as powerful as both their parents, and equally responsible, but Eggman dealt with them so quickly. Silver had settled on a timeline when Sonic did not have any offspring, because to be honest, when Sonic had an offspring, the world ended in a not so good way.

This was somewhat the best ending, for him at least. There were survivors, but few and far between. He closed his eyes to the portrait, unable to think further. The timelines all slammed into his head, and Silver choked, remembering all the deaths Blaze was put through. Wiping his eyes, he turned to the other wall, his eyes going down towards the hallway. Unlike Sonic's, his family had continued all the way till now. He was the final one. Surprising, he had been an albino, just like his ancestor. He had red eyes then, and the usage of the Chronos Emerald had changed that. Now, it glowed bright yellow. The Chaos Emerald used by the green-eyed family had changed their eye color as well. Now, he walked towards the vault, where he slept.

It was a vault, packed full with precious belongings of his ancestors. Silver merely smiled as he opened the broken vault, looking at all the boxes he had put away so many times. In a way, he could go through his so-many-greats-uncle and his friends' belongings. He was a very distant relative, after all. Silver walked towards his bed, before spotting something.

Sonic's box was missing.

Silver immediately went on guard, his eyes darting around. Who had rifled through the belongings of a friend and distant relative? Gently picking it up, he shuffled through it, realizing that a small necklace was missing, as well as a pair of golden rings. Shocked, he stared at it for a moment, before hearing loud sobs. Slowly shifting towards his room, he peeked into the dark room, hearing the loudest sobs possible, as well as someone with a deep voice comforting him. He heard snapping, and a mutter of how he had taken these without asking him was heard. Silver felt his rage rising. Who went into this place of the greatest heroes of the past and went through their items?! Flinging open the door, Silver immediately raising his hands and used his telekinesis to capture the intruders, flicking on the light.

"Who are-"

Silver was stunned. Who in the world gave him this job of taking care of timelines again? Oh yes, his ancestor. Who in the world gave him this shock?

In front of him, in the air, a ragged hedgehog was glaring daggers into him, the gold rings around his wrist, and a small flitty creature that resembled a pink squirrel of sorts, other than the wings, holding the small necklace with the green gem in his hands.

* * *

><p>That wasn't so hard...? Right? If you want, you can guess the last two at the end, but I think it's kinda obvious?<p>

Signing out! K


End file.
